Matt Sucks
Matt Sucks''' '''was aired in October 2008 at the time of Halloween. This had been the shortest episode ever, but it was surpassed by Xmas Day. This is the third Halloween special and perhaps the first episode to mainly feature Matt. This is, as of now, the last halloween episode by Eddsworld. Plot Matt goes trick or treating as a bunny and is bitten by a vampire. He goes to his house and sees Edd, who he tries to bite. He attempts to sneak up on him, but hits a mirror, as he has no reflection. He corrects himself, but Edd stops him right before Matt can bite Edd's neck. Edd turns around and says "Hey, dinner and movie first, buddy." They then go to a movie where Matt and Edd sit behind a dinner table and Edd eats while watching. Matt tries again to bite Edd, but Edd shushes him due to the fact that Matt hisses whenever he is about to bite. Later, back at the four's home again, Matt sees a figure in Tom's dark room which he thinks is Tom sitting at a computer. The figure is really a large (and quite unexplained) pile of garlic. He sneaks up and bites it. Tom turns on the light behind him, and asks why he is biting a pile of garlic. Matt's mouth begins to burn and he stops biting the garlic. Tom then realizes that Matt is a vampire, and rushes to tell Edd. Tom then constructs a "Mega Stake Machine Gun" off screen. When Edd questions if it is safe he is killed by stakes. Tom has an idea. If he could kill himself, Vampire Matt couldn't bite him. So he killed himself. Then, Matt notices Edd and Tom dead, which disappoints him. He idioticly walks outside because it's a nice day. Forgetting that he's a vampire, he explodes due to sunlight exposure. After that, you can hear him say "Well, at least Edd's dead", although he has already died. Trivia *When Matt falls to the ground after the intro, he seems to say " The perfect landing." *In the scene where Matt is in Tom's room, a Tomee Bear can be seen on a bookshelf. *A framed picture of Edd can be seen when Tom tells Edd Matt's a vampire. *This is the third episode in which everyone dies; Edd and Tom were impaled by stakes, and Matt explodes under the sunlight. *When Edd is killed with the stakes, a picture of the Axe-wielding maniac from the Halloween Special from the year before can be seen. *When Tom is killed, a stake is piercing Steve (Tom's hair), which is bleeding. Another stake pierces Tom's groin. *The bat that Matt crushes on his way to Edd's house can still be seen in the ending scene. *Even though the rest of Matt's body explodes in the sunlight his eyeballs survive and come bouncing down in classic cartoon style. *The vampire who bit Matt wore Tord's hoodie ( not stained). *If Tom has no eyes, how does one of his eye sockets overlap the side of his head when he realises that Matt is a vampire? *All the deaths in this episode happen by accident: Edd and Tom by the Mega Stake Machine Gun, and Matt by sunlight. *A picture of the Hockey Mask Headed Freak is seen when Tom is dead. *It is unknown why Matt wants to kill Edd due to at the end where he says "At least Edd's dead." *This episode may scare some viewers, even know it is meant for laughs. *In the Newgrounds version, the episode's music is from Jaws by John Williams, while in the YouTube version the music is done by Kevin McLeod. Gallery MattSucks.PNG|The title in the episode. Mattasbunny.jpg|Matt goes trick or treating. Vampire.PNG|Matt meets a vampire which bites him. MattVampire2.PNG|Matt arrives home. Mirror2.PNG|Matt runs straight into a mirror. EddBite.PNG|Edd about to become Matt's first victim. DinnerandMovie.PNG|Both end up going to a dinner and movie. TomBite.PNG|Matt closes in on Tom. TomLight.PNG|Tom discovers Matt. Vampire3.PNG|"Edd! Matt's a....vampire!" MegaStakeMachineGun.PNG|"Mega stake machine gun!" StakeFail.PNG|Both of them end up getting killed. MattExplode.PNG|Matt about to explode. MattExplode2.PNG|What happened shortly after. ImagesCA0TKCO0.jpg Cast *Matt as Matt *Edd as Edd *Tom as Tom Soundtrack *ProudOne - Intro/Credits *Kevin MacLeod External links http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ch1lO9aFRvU www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/446780 eddsworld.deviantart.com/art/Matt-Sucks-102386221 Category:Episodes Category:Halloween Specials Category:Non-Canon Category:Matt Hargreaves Category:matt Category:"ITS SO CRUNCHY!' - Matt Category:Animation Category:Organization Category:Eddsworld Characters Category:Eddsworld Category:Edd Gould Category:Edd Category:Videos Category:Villains Category:Voice Actors Category:Vehicles Category:Shorts Category:Scenes Category:Seasons Category:Template documentation Category:Forums Category:Articles in need of sources Category:References Category:General wiki templates Category:Minor charactors Category:Help Category:Non-Human characters Category:Galleries